


A Family Holiday

by NorthernSong



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 21:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8939770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthernSong/pseuds/NorthernSong
Summary: Lexa invites Abby and Kane for Christmas in Polis. Clarke is not looking forward to the prospect of spending this grounder holiday with her mother...





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a (slightly early) Christmas gift for @LexaIsBottom :)

'Clarke,' Lexa sighed, her eyes jammed shut, 'I know you're awake.'  
  
Clarke glanced across at Lexa and grimaced apologetically. Sleep was beyond her but she didn't want to disturb Lexa. They barely got any moments of peace as it was in Polis.  
  
'Sorry,' Clarke whispered.  
  
Lexa didn't respond for a moment and Clarke hoped that signalled she had nodded back off to sleep. The room was cast in a dull glow suggesting it was barely beyond dawn. Extra furs had been thrown over the bed in the last few weeks as the cold began to set in. Clarke had not been too phased by the winter; they weren't camping anymore and life had always been cold in space.

Clarke rolled onto her back, giving a weary sigh. A second later and Lexa's eyes bloodshot eyes fluttered open and she was rolling on her side to face Clarke.   
  
'You seem anxious for someone who didn't even know what Christmas was until two days ago.' Lexa pointed out, with a trace of a smile.  
  
'I did know what Christmas was!' Clarke retorted indignantly. 'We had vids on the Ark-'  
  
'What-'  
  
'Oh, just things we could watch that were made before the bombs. They showed people's lives.' Clarke explained quickly. 'They showed Christmas, but we couldn't celebrate it on the Ark- rations, remember? They floated people for using up too much oxygen. Gift giving wasn't top of the Council's priority list.' 

'Christmas is about more than presents, Clarke.' Lexa reprimanded her but she sounded quite amused.   
  
'Says the woman who insisted I couldn't open mine until we were both awake,' Clarke reminded her, her eyes darting to the wrapped gifts at the foot of the bed, 'so I suppose there's one good thing now you're awake to annoy me.'  
  
Lexa gave a fake laugh and reached below her. She gave a tug and then threw the pillow from underneath her gently at Clarke buy Clarke swiftly caught it, laughing.   
  
'So can I open them now?' Clarke asked eagerly.   
  
Lexa rolled her eyes but she did nod, and Clarke sprung from the bed and raced around to the very bottom of it. Lexa sat up, rubbing her eyes slightly as she watched Clarke with a look of affection etched upon her features. Clarke, though, was lost to the gifts.   
  
'What are you doing?' Lexa asked, bewildered when Clarke raised one wrapped present to her ear and gave it a thorough shake.  
  
'Trying to work out what it is.' Clarke said as though it was obvious.  
  
'Just...just open it.' Lexa replied, confused.  
  
Clarke gave a bright grin.  
  
'Finally.'  
  
'I will throw my pillow at you again.' Lexa warned but Clarke was already wrenching the wrapping from the paper.   
  
Clarke's hands shook nervously as they skimmed over the smooth dark oak box. She bit her lip as she pulled at the gold latch and slowly opened it. Inside was an array of pencils, paints, dyes and charcoals. Lexa must have gotten this from the artists' market.

Clarke had seen Lincoln there a few days ago and he had told her how the place was enough to make him never want to do anything but draw, although his spirit was called upon to be a Trikru warrior. The square had been magnificent and it signified hope to Clarke. Polis held one square that was full of artists drawing and painting. Their works were spectacular and when Lexa had first taken her it had made her fall back in love with life on the ground.   
  
Clarke looked up at Lexa who was now peering over the edge of the bed, looking at Clarke nervously.  
  
'I know I already got -'  
  
'It's perfect.' Clarke breathed, amazed.   
  
Clarke ran her fingers over each of the materials so there was a slight drumming noise.   
  
'I know I should have given them to you earlier.' Lexa said uncertainly.  
  
'You mean, before you insisted I paint the both of us for your Christmas present?' Clarke teased.   
  
Clarke had been completely panic stricken to find out about Christmas mere days ago. Lexa had brushed it off but Clarke knew traditions were important on the ground, and she'd take any event that didn't end up in bloodshed. She had badgered Lexa nonstop for an hour about what she wanted and Lexa's request had been theoretically simple - but Clarke then shut herself away in her room for twenty four hours straight, refused any visitors and had worked constantly to perfect the picture for Lexa. Her hands still had faint patches of green and blue paint on them. Grounder paint was stubborn. Lexa did not seem to mind however, and Clarke had not missed the tears in her eyes the night before when Clarke had given her the work. Lexa had it hung immediately in the throne room. Clarke wondered how the other ambassadors would react to its presence but Lexa didn't care; this was their home Lexa insisted and the other ambassadors should be grateful to be welcomed as guests.   
  
'Clarke,' Lexa prompted softly, causing Clarke to look up in surprise, 'open your other presents.'  
  
'Oh, right.' Clarke said, breaking her focus on the box in her hands and she set it down gently to the side.   
  
Clarke started to pull the paper off the remaining presents. She was not surprised to find a new pair of boots among her presents, although she gave Lexa an amused glare. Clarke's boots were falling to pieces. She had to sew on the sole of her left boot herself. Ark clothes were all recycled but when they were now on rough terrain a lot of the time on the ground every one of the hundred had problems with their shoes. This present was typically endearing of Lexa.   
  
Clarke opened the smallest gift last and inside the box was a small gold chain with an intricate pendant. Clarke smiled at it, hanging it in front of her face for a second before handing it to Lexa, turning her back to her and lifting up het golden hair. Lexa instantly fastened the clasp and Clarke turned to face her.   
  
'How do I look?' Clarke asked, quirking her eyebrow.  
  
'Beautiful.'  
  
Clarke rolled her eyes.  
  
'So, still think Christmas isn't about presents?'  
  
'It's about the people we spend it with, Clarke.' Lexa admonished again, still smiling, but Clarke's face fell at the words. 'Clarke?'  
  
Clarke sank to the floor and gave a loud groan. She had forgotten. She'd been so excited she had forgotten all about it.  
  
'Clarke, what is it?' Lexa said, concerned.   
  
Clarke pulled herself back up and looked at Lexa, horrified.  
  
'My mother.'  
  
'Clarke,' Lexa said, through gritted teeth, 'you scared me.'  
  
'My mother, Lexa, my mother is invading Polis for Christmas.'  
  
'She can't invade when I invited her, Clarke.' Lexa reminded her.   
  
'Oh, yes,' Clarke said, her eyes narrowly, 'I forgot about that secret deal.'  
  
Lexa sighed.  
  
'It was hardly secret when I asked you about it first.' Lexa replied.   
  
'Why do you even care?' Clarke asked. 'She hates you. I don't know why you'd even want her here today of all days.'  
  
'Because she's your mother, Clarke.' Lexa replied. 'And because you care.'  
  
Clarke looked away for a second, fighting bitter tears before she looked at Lexa again. A family meal shouldn't be so hard. Almost two years ago and that was a daily reality she had looked forward to but so much had change since then.   
  
'Fine,' Clarke relented, 'but when this is a disaster I get to say I told you so.'

* * *

 

Clarke was drawing with her charcoal absently as she lay on the bed. There was a knock on the door and Ryder stepped in.   
  
'Your mother is here, Wanheda.'  
  
'Thank you, Ryder.' Clarke said.  
  
She dropped her picture. She'd barely started and she was already struggling to get the outlines of Octavia and Raven right. If only they were visiting...  
  
She straightened up her clothes before stepping outside of her and Lexa's bedroom and she almost walked straight into her mother and Kane.  
  
'Sorry, I thought you'd be downstairs.' Clarke said, stepping back.  
  
'Ryder said we could come straight up.' Kane said, smiling.  
  
Clarke nodded, forcing a smile to her face but her mother's eyes were tagged onto her neck.  
  
'That's a nice necklace.' Abby commented.  
  
'Lexa gave it to me.' Clarke replied.  
  
'You two like to give jewellery.'  
  
Clarke swallowed her retort. She had given Lexa her father's watch months ago and she had known how it had annoyed Abbey. It had been thoughtless perhaps, but it had felt right and her father had trusted it to her. It was hers to do with what she wanted.   
  
'Let's find Lexa...' Clarke said forcefully.   
  
She caught Ryder's eye as he stood to the side of Lexa's door and she struggled not to punch him by the twinkle in his eye. He was enjoying her torture.   
  
Clarke began to lead them down the corridor to the throne room, setting a brisk pace.  
  
'Won't she be busy?' Abbey asked.  
  
'She's been with the Nightbloods for an hour so they'll be done soon.' Clarke replied.  
  
'The Nightbloods...'  
  
Clarke found herself resisting the burning urge to reply again. She knew what the issue was; Nightbloods were taken from their families and brought here to fulfil often brutal duties. Lexa hadn't made that tradition; though she knew her mother would argue that Lexa had also done nothing to change it. Clarke shook her head. It was bad enough arguing with her mother without imaging arguments.  
  
Clarke opened the door to the throne room and Clarke stepped aside slightly to allow them in, although he looked at them coldly. Clarke smiled proudly as across the room her portrait of her and Lexa had already been hung up. It was worth the stress and Lexa had been so pleased with it.   
  
Lexa was sat on the throne as the Nightbloods sat around her. They all clutched presents to their chests and we're looking at Lexa with adoration and awe. Clarke smiled softly, lost to the image and she barely took in Kane's voice beside her.  
  
'No tree?' Kane asked, looking around. 'Nyko said that Azgeda were the clan that really celebrated Christmas.'  
  
'It's against Trikru beliefs.' Clarke responded, still staring at Lexa and Titus gave Clarke a look of resentful acceptance. 'Trikru grew up with the forests. They wouldn't disrespect them so easily.'  
  
'Azgeda have always had a problem with respect.' Titus agreed under his breath and Clarke hummed quietly.   
  
Feet scraped against the floor and packages rustled as the Nightbloods began to leave. Lexa rose and smile warmly at them all, coming to join them. As Aden passed, he stopped before Clarke and glanced to Lexa.  
  
'May I present Wanheda with a gift?' Aden asked and Lexa nodded.   
  
Clarke smiled curiously at Aden as he handed her a box that was wrapped untidily. She pulled the paper off and removed the lid. A silver dagger lay inside it, with carvings on the handle.   
  
'I asked the blacksmith to add the carvings. Heda told me of your people's saying.'  
  
Clarke could just make out the words upon it of 'if peace may you leave the shore, in love may you find the next safe passage until our final journey to the ground; may we meet again'. Clarke had to admit it was an obscure choice of text for the handle of a blade but she smiled kindly at Adne, appreciating the thought while her mother regarded the gift in shock.   
  
Clarke stepped closer to Aden and spoke in a low voice while Lexa pretended not to hear.  
  
'Don't tell Heda but this is my favourite gift.' Clarke whispered, winking at Aden and stepping back.  
  
Aden blushed and nodded happily.  
  
'Come along now, Aden.' Titus said impatiently.   
  
Aden nodded and bounded after Titus who was exiting the room, tripping over his own feet slightly.   
  
'Abbey, Kane, it's good to see you again.' Lexa greeted, and Clarke was grateful as she knew her mother was waiting to jump in with a comment about the dagger.   
  
'You too, Commander,' Kane said sincerely.   
  
'Lunch will be ready now.' Lexa stated.   
  
'Then let's get this over with.' Clarke muttered under her breath, but Abbey glared at her and Clarke swallowed nervously.  
  
This was going to be a long lunch. 

* * *

 

Clarke chewed on a strip of chicken nervously. When she swallowed it the meat clogged in her throat as her mouth was so dry and she grabbed the goblet of wine and took a hefty gulp. Her eyes watered slightly and she blinked rapidly. The rest of the table, mercifully, had not noticed.

Clarke had only once been in this room. It was exactly the same as all of the others : filled with candles. The only noteworthy thing about this room was usually the long table which was always used for feasts between Lexa and the ambassadors or clan leaders. Unfortunately, due to how few there number was Ryder and Titus had brought out what Clarke knew was the smaller table. Clarke would have preferred not to have been sat with her mother opposite while Lexa and Kane were at each end of the table.

Kane, for his part, was at least trying to make conversation and he did seem thoroughly interested in the traditions around Christmas. Lexa too had listened to the stories of Unity Day while Clarke picked at her food. Occasionally, she would look longingly at Titus who was stood with his back to the wall; he could normally be counted upon to disrupt any time she had with Lexa but this time he seemed intent upon a peaceable approach.

'The others send their regards, Clarke.' Kane smiled, when he had exhausted everything there was on the topic of Unity Day.

Clarke found herself forcing another smile, knowing that Kane meant no harm by the words.

'They miss you.' Abbey finally said, the words thick with emotion.

'They're welcome to visit.' Clarke said, smiling still as she dropped her cutlery and took another sip of wine while Abbey's eyes darted to Lexa and then to Clarke.

'I'm not sure they feel that way...' Abbey said.

'I saw Lincoln the other day so not everyone agrees.'

'You left, Clarke. They still don't understand why. I don't understand why.' Abbey said, her voice breaking and Clarke's heart ached.

'I murdered Jasper's girlfriend. Do you think he would have wanted me to stay?' Clarke challenged and Abbey looked down at her full plate.

It was a low blow and Clarke knew it but Jasper's hatred of her was as fierce as it was predictable. Its relentless capacity was enough of an excuse to hide behind for why she didn't want to go back. The truth is, so many of them saw her as a monster and she didn't want to have to live with people who hated her for saving them. She was happy in Polis and with Lexa. Bellamy had stormed out of the tower when she had refused to leave with him. They were welcome anytime, but she would not return. Her life was here now and that's where she wanted it to be.

'So, Lexa...' Kane said with an air of desperation, 'are you getting anymore tattoos?'

'What?' Clarke and Abbey asked, turning to Kane.

'You said I couldn't talk politics.' Kane muttered in a low voice to Abbey and Clarke rolled her eyes.

'It's Christmas.' Abbey hissed.

'You thought Christmas was idiotic-'

'-I said we had bigger things-'

'We're still here, you know.' Clarke said loudly over the top of their bickering and they both turned away from each other, blushing furiously.

'No,' Lexa said before the silence could settle.

'No?' Kane repeated, confused.

'I have no plans for any more tattoos.'

'Oh,' Kane said, 'that's...good...'

'Good?' Clarke asked, raising an eyebrow.

'I mean, it's your - Lexa's- choice...'

'Marcus,' Abbey sighed, 'she's teasing you.'

'Oh.' Kane repeated quietly and Clarke fought a grin.

Silence filled the room once more and Clarke glanced at Lexa who was not helpful as she seemed content with the quiet and not in any hurry to speed the feast up.

'The picture in the throne room,' Abbey started, 'did you paint that, Clarke?'

'Yes.' Clarke answered.

'It was her gift to me for Christmas,' Lexa said, and Clarke didn't miss the pride in her voice.

'Clarke was always a talented artist. I saw your work in the Sky Box.'

Clarke looked up from her food suddenly, stunned.

'You saw?'

'I ended up there for a little while.' Abbey explained, avoiding Kane's eyes, 'your pictures were incredible.'

'Thank you,' Clarke breathed, and there was nothing forced about the smile this time.

It was painful to think of her mother in that room. She hated that room. She'd spent a miserable year in there waiting to be old enough to die. Being able to produce any art at all had been the only thing keeping her alive.

'Aren't you worried about it being in the throne room though?' Abbey asked, breaking Clarke's memories.

'Why?' Clarke asked, curious.

'The two of you in that picture in that room...'

'I thought we said no politics?' Kane joked.

'I'm not the leader of Skaikru.' Clarke replied, defensive. 'It's Lexa's room. She can put what she wants in it.'

'Clarke,' Abbey said with a look of steel in her eyes, 'when are you coming home? We both know you being here isn't right. Azgeda are talking all of the time. There's an image-'

'I thought you said no politics?' Clarke asked sharply.

'I'm thinking about what's best for you!'

'You don't want me here because you hate, Lexa.' Clarke spat, rising to her feet rapidly. 'You know what? I'm not your darling doctor in training daughter anymore. I'm Wanheda. Get used to it.'

Clarke pushed her chair back so violently it fell to the floor with a loud bang and Clarke was making her way through the exit before Lexa even had a chance to rise. She ducked her face from Ryder not wanting him to see the lonely tear falling down her face. She knew they should have stayed away.

* * *

 

Abby paced nervously as she waited in the side room for Marcus to return. Clarke wouldn't want to see her. She wouldn't get the chance to apologise. She hated fighting with Clarke; Clarke would always run off afterwards and nothing that was said could ever really be taken back.

The door creaked open and Lexa stepped inside. Abby stared, stunned. She'd thought Marcus would have returned but clearly he and Lexa were taking it in turns to talk her and Clarke round.

'Abby,'

Abby shook her head at the sound of her name, not wanting to listen to Lexa. She was in Polis, and in the Commander's own home but she would not be ordered.

'I know you disapprove of my relationship with Clarke-'

Abby snorted in derision.

'-but she is happy here.'

Abby looked up, angry.

'She was happy with her people.'

'People who refuse to accept her,' Lexa responded.

'As Wanheda?' Abby mocked. 'The Commander of Death is a title I'm supposed to be proud of?'

'She earned that title by saving your life;' Lexa replied, 'by saving all of your lives.'

The words chorused inside of Abby. They were true enough. Every night Clarke had been gone she'd had the same nightmares she knew her daughter was having. Clarke always wanted to save everyone and it was that devotion that had led to what happened. Bellamy had told her how Clarke had watched her undergoing the marrow extraction. She knew the anger Clarke felt. Her love was what made Clarke dangerous.

Abby sank to the floor, and stared at her knees as she pulled them up. She didn't care about the Commander seeing her like this. She had lost her daughter forever.

'I tried to talk him out of it...'

Lexa remained silent  but Abby had to explain. It had been too long. If Lexa knew the story then maybe one day Clarke would come to terms with it. Every conversation they seemed to share came back to that even though Jake was hardly ever spoken about at all. The pain was too great for them to discuss it and Abby knew Clarke was scared. If Clarke talked about it, if she let her anger out she would never be able to take it back. She'd seen that fear on Clarke's face when they had been locked in that dingy room after Gustus had poisoned himself.

'I really believed I could just do what I wanted and that Jaha would come round.' Abby said, her voice lacking all strength. 'I don't know why I was surprised really...I was the doctor on the council. I went to my shift at the clinic and helped people feel better. I gave them hope, and then I'd go to a council meeting and vote on whether to float someone.'

'Leadership comes at a cost...'

'I never wanted Clarke to be me,' Abby said, tears running freely down her face as she looked up at Lexa, 'and now she's with you...and I'm so worried for her.'

'Clarke is safe here.' Lexa vowed.

'You walked away from her on that Mountain, what's to stop you walking away a second time if a better deal comes along?'

Abby had watched Clarke grow to depend on Lexa, and then Clarke was left to shoulder it all alone. Even Bellamy couldn't reach her. Even he couldn't get her to stay. If Clarke couldn't have faced everything with Lexa then she wanted to be alone. She blamed Lexa for Clarke leaving as much as she blamed herself for Clarke needing to murder all of those people.

'There is no better deal.' Lexa replied. 'Clarke matters more.'

'More than your people?'  Abby challenged, doubtful but Lexa smiled softly and it was the first time Abby had ever seen her smile.

'Clarke's special;' Lexa replied, 'I think if any of us are going to survive what this life demands it will be because of Clarke.'

* * *

 

 'I guess I'm not like my father after all. What a disappointment.' Clarke bit sarcastically, as she collapsed on the armchair in her room.

Kane walked round and sat on the sofa opposite her, looking apologetic at the entire situation.

'I think you both have to let go of who you think you should be and accept who you are.' Kane sighed, stretching his legs out.

'So I'm like my mother?' Clarke asked, pulling a face of disgust.

Kane laughed, although Clarke thought bitterly that she and her mother probably did share a lot of traits.

'I think you're your own person and you should be proud of that.' Kane clarified, his laughter subsiding.

'After everything I've done?' Clarke questioned, sceptical.

'Because of all that you've done,' Kane emphasised, 'and you both need to move forward.'

'How?' Clarke asked, desperate; she felt as though she had been locked in this same battle with her mother since the beginning of time and it wasn't getting any easier.

'I see your father, Clarke... how he hangs over both of you but it was never your burden. He made his choice.' Kane said. 'Jake was a good man, but he made his decision. He chose.'

'So I should let it go? What she did?' Clarke asked with a twisted smile.

That lie had cost her so much. She had blamed herself in the Sky Box and lived for over the year with the guilt of her father's death. She had hated her best friend, and she barely had Wells back before he was murdered. Wells was tied to it all now, and she blamed her mother and herself for Wells as much as Charlotte. Wells had came down to the ground for her. He had died because of her, and she had hated him for a year.

'I think if we are going to make a go of life on the ground we have to find a way to live with what happened in the sky.' Kane urged softly.

 They'd all been haunted by their past. They thought that life on the ground was a second chance but it wasn't really, not when they were the same people.

' I really miss him.' Clarke said, her voice shaking. 'I wish he was here. I wish he could have seen this.'

Kane sat forward in his chair and looked at Clarke with his eyes blazing.

'It's because of his sacrifice we're here. He just wanted you and your mother to have a chance at a future.'

'And it cost him everything.' Clarke said, defeated.

'Not at all.' Kane smiled gently again. 'He'd have only have been broken if he had lost you.' 

Clarke nodded slowly. She had been willing to make the same choice. She had wanted to help her father. She had wanted to sacrifice herself to help him, and to try to save their people.

'When my mother died...' Kane started sadly, 'I could barely take it in and then all of a sudden here I was on the ground, among the damn trees she actually worshipped all her life. I don't know what comes after death...if there even is an after but I like to think that love she gave me, I carry a bit of it with me so in a way she did come to the ground...' 

Clarke mulled the words sadly for a moment before she looked up at Kane again.

'You really believe that crap?' Clarke said, laughing and Kane joined in.  

Kane ran his hand through his hair as his laughter stopped. His eyes still glistened but his solemn expression returned.

'We've both got blood on our hands. We both made our choices. I pressed charges against you, you would have been floated because of me but do you hate me?' Kane asked.

Clarke looked at him bewildered.

'No,' Clarke replied, confused.

'Why?' Kane challenged.

'You know what it takes to survive,' Clarke answered and it was true: Kane understood this life better than anyone and they all needed his guidance.

Kane shook his head, smiling.

'Why didn't you hate me when I got to the ground and you first saw me again?' He pressed. 

Clarke remembered Kane strolling out of the forest when he had been released by Lexa. She remembered her mother's sigh of relief, the look of hope...

'You made her happy.' Clarke answered and Kane beamed at her.

'So give your mother some time with you and Lexa. You're both still carrying the old life with you, when you're ready to really be here then you can both accept each other.'

* * *

 

Clarke entered the side room, pulling at her sleeves slightly as her mother turned around, looking utterly sorry but Clarke wasn't sure if it was for her or herself.

'I don't want to fight anymore.' Clarke said, tired.

Abby nodded.

'Me neither.' Abby agreed. 'I never get to win.'

Clarke burst out laughing and her mother stepped forward with her arms outstretched but Clarke ducked back.

'Not yet...' Clarke said, wiping a tear away and Abby nodded. 'Not until I know you still love me.'

'Clarke,' Abby replied, her eyes wide, 'I have always loved you.'

'But I'm not the daughter you wanted-'

'Clarke, none of this life has been what any of us planned but I am proud of you and I'm sorry you ever felt you had to run away.' Abby replied. 'I haven't been a good mother and I wasn't a good wife to your father.'

'Dad made his choice, Mom.' Clarke said. 'He could have chosen to stay with us but he didn't.'

'No,' Abby said sadly, 'he didn't.'

Abby's expression fell and Clarke knew she was replaying that day over in her head. Clarke half wished she could forget life on the Ark, but as painful as it was she knew they would both overcome it.

'Mom,' Clarke started, 'I love her...'

'I always knew that.' Abby replied, meeting her gaze.

'Since when?' Clarke asked.

'When you were planning the battle with the Mountain.' Abby replied. 'Clarke after everything you chose to stay here with her.  Neither of you has any subtlety.'

'The Mountain...'

'You don't listen to a lot of people but you always listened to her.' Abby explained. 'You always looked to her. I knew you were falling from the start.'

'I'd just lost Finn...'

'You didn't betray him, Clarke. You were kind to him. You saved him pain. You did everything you could for him, you can't control your feelings beyond that.' Abby reassured her. 'It was never wrong to love her, I just didn't want you to get hurt.'

Clarke smiled sadly.

'Well...I did...'

'And you got through it.' Abby pointed out. 'I believe she loves you too.'

'You do?' Clarke asked, amazed but Abby gave a small smirk.

'It's hard being the protective parent when your child doesn't need it.'

Clarke shook her head slowly.

'I still need you.'

* * *

 

Lexa sighed as she sat back at the table, opposite Kane who was picking at what was left of his plate.

'They'll work it out.' Kane promised. 'Abby came to Council meetings so many times furious because she had gotten into some fight with Clarke. They're both stubborn.'

'Perhaps this wasn't the best idea,' Lexa admitted, albeit reluctantly.

'If it wasn't for you those two would have gone on not talking until another disaster or threat of war forced them to. They both needed a gentle nudge.' Kane said.

'At least Clarke will never have to deal with my parents.' Lexa muttered.

'She has Titus,' Kane pointed out, 'he's quite enough for anyone.'

Lexa turned in her chair to glance at Titus who was staring at Kane with a murderous look in his eyes.

* * *

 

'So we're not going down?'

'No,' Clarke said, shaking her head as she led her mother to the throne room, 'Lexa spent an hour hearing from her people this morning. If she went down people would get so caught up in the Heda visiting they'd forget why they were there at all.'

'She does have a presence.' Abby admitted and Clarke smiled to herself as they entered the room.

Lexa and Kane were already looking down at Polis from the balcony and Clarke rushed to join them. Music filled the night air as the city dwellers celebrated Christmas below.  Clarke could just make out a space that had been cleared for dancers with elaborate costumes. Lexa slipped behind Clarke so she had a better view and Clarke automatically grabbed Lexa's arms and wrapped them around her.

'So do they re-enact wars?' Kane asked.

'It's Christmas, Marcus.' Abby scolded.

'There's at least one war, right?' Clarke smiled, turning her head slightly to look at Lexa.

'No wars, but Indra insists that Trikru have a special dedication to the Commander.'

'I'm surprised that hasn't started a war with Azgeda.' Kane joked.

'Titus organises the event.' Lexa said. 'Azgeda have to be nice or he'll let Floukru take part before them.'

Clarke chuckled lightly. Perhaps it was worth trying to win Titus over.

There was a creak behind them and the throne doors were opened as the Nightbloods surged forwards to watch the festivities below. Titus must already be monitoring the celebration as he was usually in attendance with them. Aden blushed as he caught Clarke's eye and he quickly hid behind one of the taller Nightbloods. Clarke turned back to the activity below, smiling lightly.

'I'm sorry your first Christmas was a disappointment.' Lexa said in Clarke's ear and Clarke turned around, looking aghast.

'Are you serious?' Clarke asked, taking in how dejected Lexa looked. 'Family fights are tradition in the Griffin household. Now you're one of us you need to get used to it.'

Clarke smirked at Lexa and pressed a light kiss to her lips before she could protest.

'You really enjoyed today?' Lexa asked, unsure.

'I wouldn't have wanted to spend it any other way.'

Lexa's face split into a wide grin and the light joy returned to her green eyes. Lexa pulled her into a hug and Clarke leaned gently against her, turning her head to look at the others. Her mother looked startled at being surrounded by the Nightbloods, particularly because Aden seemed to be demonstrating to Kane how best to take somebody down with a spear.

She wondered if it should have hurt to see her mother happy with Kane but she was just glad that her mom had been able to find some bit of peace. They all knew how rare that was. Perhaps if they got married, Kane would be a better match for her.

'You know...' Clarke said slowly, pulling out of Lexa's embrace to meet her eyes, 'Skaikru have their own traditions too.'

'Like Unity Day?'

'That, and some ones around relationships...' Clarke teased playfully.

'Like what?' Lexa asked, her eyes wide and curious.

'Keep this up and you might just find out.' Clarke smirked.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading, for comments and kudos. I know this is a bit early but I have so much work on that this was the easiest time to post it :D Merry Christmas and hope you all have a great New Year. Special thank you to all those who have stuck with my writing throughout the year!


End file.
